Gray
by scootalootheninja
Summary: Humanity has created a new species of sentient beings. they are going extinct, and I have to help them. And when they are saved, I am rewarded the gift of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is a new idea I got from the character's I've been drawing lately. Gray is one of them, but then I got the idea to incorporate ponies into it and create yet another story.**

**Please review and tell me whether you like it or not. Thanks!**

**So here it is!**

**Note:**

**If you are going to be offended by a few Christian **

**views, then please don't read this.**

Grey

Chapter 1

Very, Very wrong.

As I finished my minecraft session for the night, I quickly typed in a save command and shut down my server. I rolled my chair back and belted out a large yawn. But as I went to go and shut down my computer, a Google message pops up. And It's from someone I don't know. Red flags go up in my head, but I dismiss them and see what the message says. It's from someone named Grey, and the message simply read this,

"10/7/11 6:00 A.M."

I have no idea what it was for, but I jotted down a note of the time. My calendar reads that tomorrow was the seventh, so I set my alarm clock for 6 in the morning. The clock read 11:30 as I plopped into bed, my computers shut down and my radio playing softly. As I lay there in the dark of my room, I chuckled to myself. What could possibly go wrong?

Well, it turns out everything can go very, very, wrong. But also very right.

**The next morning. 5:58 A.M.**

I whack my alarm clock as it buzzes profusely into my ears. It shuts off and the room is silent for a few moments. Then I jolt awake as I realize what time it is. My clothes all seem to elude me as I frantically search for them. The door doesn't cooperate and protests rather loudly as I rush outside.

It's a few seconds before six, and I shiver in the cold morning air as I wait. Now, according to most movies, the person would wait for a few minutes after an appointed time before something happens.

As soon as my watch beeped six, a explosion of light ripped through the sky. But yet, it was still as quiet and as peaceful as it had been. This left me very confused. But there was no time for that. The light congealed into a single spot and disappeared for a split second before it bolted down into the woods somewhere.

The beam of light widened into a circle and started swirling extremely fast. I jumped down my porch and ran as fast as I could. If you looked really closely at the vortex, you could make out a small form being dropped down through the center. As I reached the bottom, the form landed softly on the dirt.

It was blocked out by all of the light however, and it was a few minutes before the light went back up and dissipated. The rather small creature stood, stretched, and held out its hand, saying something.

I guess now is a time for a proper introduction. My name is Drew Nother. I am fourteen years old, and I am now a freshman in high school. I homeschool, however, so I am home most of the time. But I digress. Back to the story.

I approach the figure cautiously and take the extended hand. As we shake, the dim moonlight shines in on him. He stood about two feet high and was completely grey. He had large eyes and a small body by comparison. His hands were basically gloves with thumbs and his feet had no toes.

He was very peculiar, to say the least, but then he tried talking to me again. It sounded like a garbled mixture of someone throwing something in the disposal and a bunch of gibberish. Then it seemed to hit both of us. We spoke different languages.

He was surprised for a moment before taking something out of the small pack he had. He pointed it at me, and it gave a soft glow as it hummed to life. I assume the worst and cower away from the thing. He immediately put it towards the ground and tapped me on the shoulder.

I look up and he makes some motions. He first pointed toward the object in his hand, then toward me. Then he shook his head. He pointed toward his mouth and then toward my ears, and vice versa. I have a vague understanding, but I resume my past position and the object lights up again.

It scans me momentarily before he places it on a metal implant in his shoulder. It buzzes for a moment and he takes it out. Then he speaks again.

"Can you understand me now?"

I nod silently, dumbfounded. His voice sounds similar to the previous, but overall quite light and airy. Almost girlish, but there was a small hint of deepness inside it. He stands silently for a moment, waiting for some kind of response. I stand a bit straighter, and he reaches into his pack again and takes out a small object. As he hands it to me, I feel around it a little.

It seemed to be a small cube, about 5 inches square. He takes out a small light of some sort and says, "This cube is very powerful. You can choose to use it for good, or for evil." He shifted a bit. I jerked out of my reverie and said "Umm, would you like to stay with me for a while?" He nodded.

"Actually, I'm stuck here. But I'll tell you about that when we get to your home." He handed me the light and we walked at a slow gait back to my house, my mind swirling with questions. What did the mysterious cube do? And was it really powerful? Was this just all a dream? Questions, questions. Hopefully they would eventually be answered by this creature.

When we reach my house, I quietly open the door and we sneak inside. As my room door shuts behind me, he looks around curiously. "This is where you live?" I nodded and sit down in my swivel chair. He jumps onto my bed and tests the springiness. Amazed, he sits down quietly and murmurs,

"It has changed..." I twiddle my thumbs for a minute before he perks up again. "Well, I guess you want to know more about this cube that I've bestowed to you." "Well, yes, but we may have to make it short. I don't want my parents waking up to see you here." He laughed lightly. "Of course." Sitting back farther into my bed, he began weaving his tale.

It all started almost 600 years from the present. Man had created a machine that could create new sentient beings. Like them, but in any form they so chose. So they had many different creatures roaming the land, side by side with us. But as usual, they rebelled. But one new species stayed on the humans side. These creatures were the main force of the humans. They were very intelligent and were capable of traveling through time.

When the humans had almost reached victory after a hundred years of endless war, the creatures had almost been wiped out. So the humans built them a place to stay. But it was a dangerous route to the safe haven. So they sent the last of the creatures out on their last assignment.

To save their species.

As the creatures were brought onto humanities greatest ship, the Stardock, they were surprise attacked. Nobody knew how the enemy found out, but they did. All of the creatures were slain, except for two. A male and a female, thankfully. They had already been sent out on a previous mission and were not due to return for some time.

When they finally did return...

The humans,

were gone.

**OOOOOH CLIFFHANGERRRRR! again, please review!**

**Oh, and yes, ponies are going to be introduced, just a bit later on. But I'll give you a hint. **

**The cube.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray

Chapter 2

But all was not lost...

Humanity was gone, but Gray and his partner, Lime, who came back some time later, found a shred that had been left behind. When they had appeared from their time portal back into the world, they uncovered a small hideaway that had not been torn apart.

After the humans had won the war and mourned the passing of a species that helped them win it, they started to rebuild. Building scaffolds sprung up all around the ruined city. But so did rebellion. Some people didn't want to stay in the war-torn place. Some did. Eventually, small groups just up and left. They raised enough money to buy small ships and warped to unknown planets. They would come back for supplies in secret sometimes.

But the alliance had to put a stop to this. So they brought the police force to attention on the subject, and they started out by barring the way to unknown space sectors. That's when the people got rowdy. On the second week of the decree, a large mob of rebels attacked a spacejump station. Then, within a few months of the attack, the world went up in a swath of civil war.

You can assume what happened after that.

So Gray and Lime found out that they were the last of their species, and they both knew what had to be done. First, they needed to get out of there. The rebels had left behind some robots that would obliterate any living thing that walked the face of that planet.

So they jumped to Earth. In that time, the planet that had been deemed inadequate to colonize, but they were mistaken. It had been hidden for centuries by the creatures. They had kept it as a lest resort, a place where they could go to hide and regroup when things got ugly. The whole universe was in ruin, so they knew that Earth was the best place to go. But they did one last thing before they left.

Gray went to one of the ruined buildings in the distance to get the cube. Lime went another way to activate their last resort operation. Codenamed: The beam. It was a shattering light particle beam that destroyed all sentient life in a specified area. Lime had gotten the idea when she saw one of the robots go hurriedly by.

She was going to destroy everything, and everyone. Except for earth. When Gray returned with the cube, just managing to evade the patrolling robots, she explained her plan. Gray was at first all against it. But she had something more. When she was going to The Beam, she had uncovered something in the dust. A small book that had lots of assorted writings in it.

After she had scanned it and gotten the code inside deciphered, the book turned out to be a journal. After she had continued hovering toward The Beam, she skimmed through the book. What it revealed was extremely disheartening. So Gray left her there to finish preparing the beam, and he came here. He had no idea where he was going to land, much less what had been happening on earth until then. Yet here he was, in my room, at six thirty in the morning, telling me the story of how he came to be.

I sit there, stunned. He waits silently. I eventually snap out of it and ask. "Gray, where is Lime now?" He shrugs. "She's most likely firing the Beam or still warming it up. She'll be here soon." "Well, there's only one thing left that I don't understand." He leaned closer. "Yes?" "The cube. What does it do? Why is it so important that you would risk your life for it?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, this cube is the machine that created us." I double take at the cube in my hands. "So why did you give it to me?" He sat back and shrugged again. "When I saw you, I saw into your inner self. It's just the way how we find out if that person is a good friend to have, or an enemy to beware. And I saw the pure imagination within you that intrigued me. You seemed like a person who would treat the cube with respect."

I stare with newfound wonder at the small metallic object in my hands. I suddenly ask, "How do you use it?" He holds his hand out to me, silently asking for the cube. When the cold object is in his hands, he pushes in a section of one side, and the cube bursts. My mouth opens widely of its own accord for a few seconds. Then the minuscule fragments of the cube start to form into a flat surface in the air in front of Gray.

It transforms into some sort of screen and glows bright white. When it darkened, you could see a small square in the center of the screen. Gray touched the square, and a cyan blue line broke from the screen and positioned itself on Gray's forehead. He closed his eyes, and an image of a blue flower appeared.

When Gray opened his eyes, the flower shimmered, then floated out of the screen. He plucked it out of the air and handed it to me. It looked like a freshly picked blue rose. The flower was beautiful, having an Exotic aura. It had petals of velvet and the center was made out of what seemed to be small gems. I held it up to the light, and the brightness shone through the paper thin petals. It was perfect.

I handed it back to Gray and he pressed a button on the machine, causing the flower to disappear for a moment. He closed his eyes again, and the flower reappeared in a small vase. He picked it up again and set it on my table, almost as a monument. "This flower will never die. The Vase's water is ethereal, from the Sky temple that I found during one of our travels, and It gave me the Idea for this." I looked at the vase in awe for a moment.

I whispered, "Thanks Gray..." He nodded. "Don't mention it." We sat in silence for a moment. Then my alarm clock went off, startling us both. I shut it off, but then I realized that it was now 7:30. My parents would be getting up soon. I turned to Gray. "Gray, my parents will be getting up soon, is there anywhere we could go to talk? I don't think that they would take you very well." He nodded in understanding.

He chuckled as he stated, "Well, where do you want to go? We can go anywhere, at any time!" It was then it hit me that Gray had a time machine. I was confused for a moment, but eventually I said, "Well, I have no idea where to go..." He nodded. "I know just the place."

We went out to the front lawn and he took out the cube. It shattered again, and after the screen had fit itself together again, he thought for a moment. Then a small ship like piece of equipment came out. The cube re-formed itself, and we hopped inside. We sat side by side in the small craft. It was streamlined on the outside and rather spacious inside.

We sat down in the padded leather chairs and he typed in a destination on the dashboard. Our seatbelts clicked into place and a red light flashed a warning above our heads. Then a plastic cover concealing the big red button popped open, and it beeped, signalling that it was ready. Just before he punched it, he pulled out a small communicator-type thing and sent a message.

Then he nodded to me, and I nodded back

He punched the button...

And the world shattered as we took off into the slipspace of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray

Chapter 3

The world went blank as the ship shuddered and rumbled. After a few moments, I could make out the flashing buttons on the ship's dashboard. The ship violently jerked, and a big red light flashed angrily. There was a few more second of confused twisting and turning, and then we landed.

It was rather bumpy, but when the ship finally slowed to a stop, everything snapped into focus. The windows of the ship were tinted, so I had no Idea where we were. Gray unstrapped himself and walked into the back of the ship. I had just unstrapped myself when he came back with the last thing I had expected.

A gun.

He threw it at me and I barely had enough time for reflex. But I caught the slim piece of shined steel. He was packing a lot of firepower, throwing on a backpack chock-full of weapons and other devices. He yelled from the back, "No time to explain why we're here, just follow me!"

I looked up questioningly, but I was silenced by a swift look of determination from Gray. He gave me a similar backpack and I put it on. Thankfully it wasn't too heavy. He motioned toward the door. I pulled out a curious looking SMG and nodded. He smiled mischievously and barked, "Hold on!"

He pushed open the door and we entered a living hell.

There was fire everywhere. Burnt structures, dead bodies of creatures ranging in size from as small as gray to ten foot tall behemoths. The sky was a dull red, the horizon no more then a skyline full of smoke. Gunfire could be heard in the distance.

Gray motioned forward and we darted out of the ship, it imploding on itself as the creation disappeared. We hid behind some rocks and he gave me an extremely brief explanation. "Follow me. Shoot anything that moves until we reach the bunker. Got it?" I nodded solemnly. He looked to the left of the boulder and said "Alright. On my mark."

I gripped my gun in fear, which had interestingly turned white. Sweat was coursing down my face and back.

Damn, it was hot here.

Gray took one more glance before holding up three small fingers.

Two fingers now. My heart was racing.

One finger...

He pumped his fist.

We ran. As fast as we could. As if nothing else mattered to us but making it to wherever we were going. I heard a slight buzzing behind us, and it slowly began to catch up. I looked up and saw a rock in the haze. I darted behind it, the dust grinding under my feet as I slide to a stop, facing behind us. I have a split second of seeing the monsters that were chasing us. Evil, foul smelling creatures with four eyes on a small head.

They were disgusting, to say the least. But I didn't take the time to think all of this through as I open fire.

The creatures are blown back as a withering hail of white laser bullets bursts through them. I shoot just for a split second before completing the turn I had taken to get behind the rock and continued to stumble behind Gray, who was clearing the path ahead. He had two pistols, and they were streamlined for running, it seemed. But every gray shot he fired struck the black fleshy substance that covered the creatures. It was almost uncanny.

But there was no time for thinking. Just running. We sprinted a few more yards before a small hill came into view. There were lime green shots coming out from the hill, which was the bunker we sprinted faster, pushing the last of our strength into our tired limbs. As soon as we reached the hill, a section of the ground lifted up and I dashed inside.

Gray was right beside me until that moment. He spun around in the doorway as it closed, the swarm of monsters yards away, pulled out a rocket launcher and fired it. All in one movement. Then the door clicked shut as the resulting explosion shook the cabin. He looked out of one of the windows to see some satisfactory monster parts land on the ground.

But it's not over yet.

Gray turns and gives a quick hug to a similar creature that is lime green. I immediately realized that this was Gray's waiting companion. She smiled at me in greeting. Then she pulled out her rather big MG for her size. Planting herself by one of the open windows, she opened fire, Lime bullets spraying the approaching monsters. The next hour was a blur. I sat by the window, a Mg in one hand and a mounted rocket launcher in the other, firing the MG into the monsters while blowing up the cluster of them.

When an hour had passed, the haze cleared. The monsters had stopped. Grey wiped the sweat off his forehead and put his gun down. I put my MG down on the table in the center of the bunker. Lime hugged Gray suddenly, and he hugged her back. I could see crystalline teardrops tracing a line down her small face.

Then I realized how hard this must be on her, and my sympathy went out to her. I wanted to go and hug her too, but I thought that Gray should be the one to do that. As I turned around, I felt small hands wrap around my waist. Small lime green hands. I turned and knelt as I hugged her back, tears starting to force their way out from behind my scrunched eyelids.

War was nothing to be trifled with. And it certainly had an effect on you the first time you partake of it. Gray motioned for the both of us to sit down and said, "I think this deserves an explanation. Firstly, I'm sorry that I had no time to explain this earlier. And to put this all in a nutshell, lime sent an intercept message to me. I had immediately changed our ship's course to here, which was the cause of the flashing lights that you saw."

He sat down and wiped his brow again, continuing, "I;m very happy that you didn't ask questions and did the best you could to help. Lime was having an excruciatingly hard time defending the bunker, which is also where The Beam is stored. It's being powered up right now, and hopefully that will be the last wave of stalkers so that we can get out of here."

I shudder at the memory of the endless faces I had ripped apart, and how each face had no expression, mindlessly killing everything in it's path. Gray coughed, then quietly said, "Look Drew, I'm sorry I had to put you through all this. I didn't choose it, but I'm glad that you were strong and made it through.

I nodded, choked up. Lime hugged me again, and whispered in my ear. "it's alright, you're still alive, and we are all going to get out of here alive." I nod.

There is a beep from the back room.

And an Intensely bright light emanated from the room. Gray yelled, "GO! Back to the ship! The Beam is finished!"

we run outside, and I wished then that I had eaten a horseshoe for breakfast.

A Dark wave crashed over the horizon and headed straight toward us, the bright green eyes of the stalkers gleaming in glee.

**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay. I think That there is a few things I should tell you. firstly, I cant have any more reviews submitted. I would give my email, but I can't. I just have the hope that everypony likes my stories. :)**

**secondly, I have some AWESOME ideas for gray, and I think Im putting my other stories on hold indefinetely for a while. I will occaisionally put more chapters on, but only when I hit writer's block on Gray. **

**I really hope you guys Enjoy my stories!**

**~Scootaloo the ninja**


End file.
